Hetalia: Behind the Scenes
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: Britain comes over to Prussia's house for drinks. Prussia gets distracted and blurts out the three words he's been meaning to tell Britain for years. Possibly just a one-shot, may be more chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia was never one to be nervous. He was too awesome for that, right? Wrong. Prussia got nervous just at the thought of speaking with Britain.

Whenever he was around, Prussia's heart would start racing, and for once he would be at a loss for words. Well, at a loss for words except for three.

There are three words Prussia so desperately wants to say to the Englishman. The only things that stopped the albino male from telling the other

European nation those three words were his fears of being rejected, and his fear of being judged. It was too late for him to back down know. Britain would be here any minute.

Prussia paced like a madman down the hallway until he heard a knock at his front door, he froze abruptly. The knock came again. He's here. Prussia swallowed hard, faking composure before answering the door, and greeting the Englishman.

"Hello Prussia. Please, just call me Arthur. This isn't a formal meeting after all," Britain smiled. Prussia struggled to quickly regain his composure. Britain is smiling at him.

"Really? 'Cause you're dressed like it is one," the Prussian attempted a joke to make himself feel more comfortable. "Come in! You want a drink? I got a few bottles of rum for you," he added quickly, trying not to be awkward. He guided the other man to his living room.

"Yes, thank you," Arthur smiled again. Prussia quickly made his way to his stash, taking a beer for himself, and a glass of rum for Arthur. When he returned to the living room, Arthur was seated on the black leather couch, clearly relaxed. Prussia put the bottle of rum on the wooden coffee table, and handed the glass to Britain.

"Thank you," the Englishman took a sip of rum and leaned back into the couch. Prussia took a large mouthful of his beer before sitting beside Arthur.

The European nations were still chatting by the time Britain was on his third glass and Prussia was on his sixth beer. Most of their conversation was small talk, like favorite brands of rum or beer, British rock bands, the weather, and movies. They may have had very different tastes in just about everything, but they still found a way to get along. From there the conversation turned to remembering the past, like England's pirate days, and when the first Duchess of Austria came to power. Neither man was quite drunk yet (Prussia made sure the rum he got for Britain had a lower alcohol content because he was not very good at holding his liquor). Despite that, Prussia was seeing a side of no one else ever saw. Smiling, laughing, and cracking dirty jokes. Prussia was laughing so hard at the last one he was almost in tears. He put an arm around England's shoulders.

"Ich liebe dich," the Prussian blurted out without thinking.

"W-what?" the Englishman asked. Prussia repeated what he said before, still not thinking clearly,

"Ich liebe dich," Britain's green eyes widened in shock as he heard those three words leave the Prussian's lips. At that moment, Prussia realized not only what he had said, but that Britain knows exactly what it means. The albino excused himself and retreated to his brother's office. Britain stood,

"Prussia, wait- I-" Arthur started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prussia!" England shouted.

"Arthur I don't know what came over me, I just blurted that out without thinking!" Prussia shouted back from behind the safety of his brother's office door.

"Prussia, it's alright," England started. "I love you too."

"You _what!?"_ Prussia exclaimed in shock, hastily opening the door.

"I love you too," the Englishman repeated sincerely. Prussia was frozen in shock for a moment. Without thinking, once again the great Prussia is not paying attention to his actions, the albino leaned towards Arthur and kissed England. The blond nation let out a sigh of relief before promptly kissing back. The odd pair wrapped their arms around each other tightly while kissing, until the European nations had to pull apart for air.

"Well, that went better than expected," commented Prussia.

"I agree. Back to the living room?" Arthur replied. Prussia nodded, and the two nations returned to the living room and their abandoned drinks.


End file.
